


Ask a question;Take a risk

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: Bad asks Skeppy a question and then panics.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 15
Kudos: 498





	Ask a question;Take a risk

"Will-will you go on a date with me?"

Skeppy's eyes widened almost comically large, but laughter was the farthest thing from Bad's head right now. God, why was he so _dumb_ , thinking that Skeppy even had feelings for him that were beyond platonic. Although you can't really blame him, sometimes the younger man was pretty flirtatious, and Bad had fallen, hard, for his cheerful and mischievous personality, which to be honest, annoyed him slightly at times, but all Skeppy had to do was flash him one of his bright smiles and all would be forgiven. Bad thought that even though he really could be a muffin sometimes, who made questionable decisions, he still had a massive crush on him.

(Probably because Skeppy was a very cute, very energetic muffin, or rather, like a puppy, in Bad's opinion.)

Speaking of questionable decisions, the whole idea **had** come from the younger man, who said he was sorry for trolling him so much, and while Bad was never really mad at him (how could he be, anyway?) and would have just accepted the apology, Skeppy _insisted_ on doing another of his 'challenges' which, this time, was called 'I say yes to Bad for 1 hour'. Bad certainly didn't complain at basically having a helper for the hour ~~especially when they're your best friend who you've had a crush on for almost 3 years~~. He had been able to enjoy it, mostly, asking Skeppy to do some pretty simple things, like to go to his favourite bakery to get him muffins, or give him admin on his minecraft server. All the while, his mind had been racing in circles. This was the perfect opportunity, after all. He was asking him questions anyway, and he had to say yes-

Bad cringed at the thought of even attempting to force Skeppy into something major that he doesn't want to do. Sure, he didn't seem particularly happy driving in the rainy weather, but a date was something else. It would be taking advantage of the situation. By the time he had come to this train of thought, it was almost at the end of the hour and if he wanted to try something, a plan would have to come quick. Surprisingly, he thought of one just as the time ran out. So, without properly thinking it over, he took the chance and asked Skeppy out, right after the hour had ended. It worked(somewhat), with him asking the younger so many questions, and he wouldn't have to say yes, even for the challenge, since it was over. But now, after actually asking, Bad realized how dumb he was to potentially ruin their friendship, and-

"I wouldn't mind if we extended the challenge to an hour and five minutes." Skeppy's voice cut through Bad's panicked thoughts, and the latter looked up in confusion.

"Wait what?"

Skeppy huffed, and a small blush grew on his cheeks. "That means yes, you idiot. Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you."

A similar pinkish tint formed on Bad's face. "L-language." He muttered. "But.. do you mean it?"

"Yes, BadBoyHalo. Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Skephalo?  
> Skephalo!
> 
> I also wanted to try a 'new writing style' so I guess this is kinda like a practice.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Yours very truly,  
> Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
